


Touch

by blutopaz15



Series: First Love (M & E) [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Callum - Freeform, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Kissing, Love, Rayla - Freeform, Rayllum, Romance, Second Base, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blutopaz15/pseuds/blutopaz15
Summary: “Their chuckles died down and his hand returned to its pattern...down from her shoulder blade to her hip, then slowly back up, tracing the curve of her waist. Each time his hand came back up around to her back, she found herself wishing that it might take...another path.”A lazy day in the meadow leads to new exploring new territory.
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Rayllum - Relationship
Series: First Love (M & E) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051523
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	Touch

At some point as they lounged around in her meadow, she’d found herself cradled in his lap, her arms slung around his neck. As they cuddled, and dozed, and just enjoyed having time to spend together, he had leaned back comfortably against a large boulder, his right arm hooked around her shins, keeping her pulled in close. His left hand lazily stroked her side, from her hip, up past her waist and then around to her upper back. 

She inhaled sharply, waking up from her little nap, and smiled against the crook of his neck. It was warm here in the meadow, even with the trees shading them from the sun. That warmth made Callum smell, well, like  _Callum_ . Like paper, and rain, and maybe a little bit like sweat. She remembered back to when she’d first brought Callum to Xadia two years ago and chuckled, remembering the  _extremely_ sweaty odor of his scarf that day.

“What?” He asked quietly, his hand paused on her back. His thumb gently caressed her shoulder blade. 

“Nothing, I was just thinking that I like the way you smell.” She kept her face buried into his chest, continuing to inhale.

“What’s so funny about that?” He asked gently, still half asleep himself.

“It made me think of how badly your scarf  _stank_ when when we were trying to get away from Sol Regem.” She chuckled a little more.

“Hey!”

“Well, it’s true!”

Their chuckles died down and his hand returned to its pattern...down from her shoulder blade to her hip, then slowly back up, tracing the curve of her waist. Each time his hand came back up around to her back, she found herself wishing that it might take...another path. 

“Callum...” she turned her face so that her cheek rested against his chest.

“Hmmm?” 

“What you’re doing there with your hand...” He froze, unsure of what she was getting ready to say, suddenly very aware of his hand.

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t even think—“

“...it feels nice.” She snuggled in, closer still, to his chest.

“Oh.” 

She unhooked one arm from around his neck and leaned back a little to look up at him, finding his cheeks as red as hers felt. He avoided her gaze for a moment, then brought his hand to firmly rest on her waist. He dared only to rub his thumb back and forth now, right in the crook of her waist.

“You know, Callum, I like when you touch me.” She felt his whole body stiffen, including his thumb, as the words left her lips. 

“T-touch you, how?” He stammered. She continued to gaze at her big, dumb,  _embarrassed_ human, who nervously blinked back and forth between meeting her eyes and staring at a far off spot in the grass.

“Just like you were.” With a jolt of confidence, and a small smirk, she added, “but you could touch me another way.”

“R-Rayla, what did you have in mind? Because I don’t know if—“

“Oh, relax!” She smiled and gently brushed his nose with her fingertip. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. I just meant—“ Words failed, so she covered his hand with hers and guided his hand up past her waist, to the  _front_ of her body,  so that his warm, warm hand was gently pressed over her breast. “If you want to.”

“Yes.” He said eagerly. His pink blush deepened to red, realizing he might’ve sounded a bit _over_ eager.

Rayla let her hand fall away from his. His hand remained against her left breast. She could feel the warmth of his hand through her top and her underclothes. He moved his hand down to cup her breast from the bottom and pressed his fingers gently into her. “Soft,” he mumbled. 

“Kiss me.” Rayla said, reddening when it sound more insistent than she’d intended. Callum leaned down to oblige her, his fingers on her breast growing more confident as their lips met. He caressed gently, and she rewarded him with a soft sound in the back of her throat. Her fingers tousled the hair right behind his ear, allowing her purchase to pull him closer and deepen their kiss. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, eliciting a soft shudder that ran through Callum’s body.

He detached his lips from hers, and his hand traveled down near her waist. “Rayla,” he said, soft as a prayer. He used his fingers to pull the bottom of her shirt up a little bit, as he asked, “Can I...”

Cheeks and lips flushed pink and left breathless from their kiss, Rayla gave a slight nod and bit her lip, mesmerized by the sensation of his fingertips grazing the skin of her stomach. 

Callum leaned back down to resume their kiss, and this time he pushed his hand up and underneath her shirt, underneath her underclothes. At first, his fingertips just barely grazed the underside of her breast, where the upward slope of her began and he hesitated. Rayla sucked in a ragged breath in reaction to his touch, encouraging him to return to the same gentle ministrations from before, but this time on her bare skin. Warm hands directly on her bare chest. She marveled at her own sensitivity to his touch. Every stroke or change in pressure was like a tiny bolt of lightning. And, when his finger swiped across her breast, over her nipple, she couldn’t help but release another soft sigh into their kiss. This was the first time he had touched her like this, and the heat that often pooled between her legs during particularly... _passionate_ kisses had returned. Rather than pulling away to quell the feeling, she pulled away only to say, “That feels really nice, Callum.”

Something about the way her voiced sounded when she said his name excited him, emboldened him. He gave in, just a little, to the hunger that had been building and pressed a little more firmly on her chest, letting his fingers freely graze over her nipple. His sudden confidence as he kissed her neck and her throat made Rayla gasp. Then, he deliberately rolled her nipple between his fingertips, and she couldn’t take it anymore. She needed more, more sensation...needed him to have more access. “Do you want to...should I...,” she started.

“Hmm?” Callum hummed into the tip of her ear, mid-kiss, too engrossed in these current pleasures to react to her invitation.

“Should I take this off?” She whispered as he kissed her earlobe. He paused a moment to pull back look at her. Her eyes were wide, shining with something he hadn’t seen before. More than just love. She quickly followed up with, “I want to.”

“Ok.” Callum replied breathily. He readjusted their position so that instead of laying across his lap, she could lay on the grass, and he could lean over her. Boldly he leaned down to kiss the tiny bit of stomach revealed by her shirt. Then, he tugged on the front laces keeping her top together, gently pulling the laces through each grommet. He wasn’t trying to tease her, but she felt teased nonetheless.

“Ya want help with that?” She asked. Amused by her impatience, he just gave her a lopsided grin in response and continued, slowing his work deliberately now. He ran a finger delicately across the neckline of her shirt. “No fair,” she whined.

“Ok, ok.” He pulled the rest of the laces through, and pushed the fabric to the side to reveal another band of dark fabric.

“Here.” In one swift movement, and before Callum could even think about what was about to happen, let alone help, she discarded both pieces, leaving her bare. She propped herself up in her elbows. 

Callum sucked in a breath of air. “You’re so...wow.” He reached out and started to skim his hand from her right shoulder, down over her breast. He paused below her breasts, at her waist, before continuing up the other side of her body.

“That tickles. Will you just kiss me already?” His knees between her two legs, he leaned down to kiss not Rayla’s lips, but her shoulder. “Oh.” She hadn’t expected that.

He began to retrace the same path his hand had taken, but in slow, warm, breathy kisses. He paused to look toward her mischievously before kissing her nipple. He found her gazing back at him intently, lips parted in anticipation of what he would do next. He drew out this kiss, letting it be sloppy and wet, confident that if just  _touching_ her nipple had made her sigh and moan moments ago, that kissing would surely get a reaction. Rayla, sure enough, arched her back as he kissed. He continued kissing along the path, letting his hands gently stroke the curve of her waist as he worked. When he got to her other breast, he brazenly flicked his tongue across her nipple mid-kiss. 

“Callum...,” she sighed, arching again, and he abandoned his path back up to her other shoulder. He placed his hands on the ground on either side of her head, and kissed her deeply. She pulled him closer against her body, making him hyperaware of the evidence of his arousal grazing her hip. If Rayla noticed, she didn’t seem to mind. Still, wary of going  too much farther, Callum pushed himself up to hover over her, just out of kissing range. 

“Hey,” he said with a goofy, lovestruck smile.

“Hey yourself,” she smirked back. He lowered his head so that their foreheads and noses touched. “I think you have too much clothing on.”

“Oh?” He pulled himself back up and raised an eyebrow playfully. He wasn’t nervous about taking his own shirt off. She sat up halfway.

“Mmhmm. Plus, I want to...to feel your skin on my skin.” Just like that, another shuddering jolt of excitement wracked through Callum’s body. She reached up to undo a button. He clumsily started to help her with the buttons on his shirt. When they were done and his shirt was cast aside, she started to gently skim her hands over his stomach, starting closer to his waistband than he was prepared for. He inhaled audibly. She smirked at him knowingly, teasingly, and moved her hands further up, across his chest, pressing her fingers into the small knots of muscle along his shoulders and straying to his upper arms. She tentatively sat up and leaned close to him for an embrace that would have been chaste had they been clothed. She buried her hands in his hair and he squeezed her midsection tightly, savoring her sweet scent and the sweet sensation of her nipples against his bare chest. 

Still in their embrace, he started, “While we’re trying new things—“

“Callum...” Rayla started to scold. This was a lot of new things already. True, this had been her idea, but it would be all too easy to get carried away...

“No, no,” he pulled back from their kneeled embrace so that he could look at her. They both sat back on their heels. “It’s nothing as...uh, exciting...as this.” He blushed trying to describe his desire for her. “I don’t think, anyway. I just always wanted to touch your...horns...and until now we hadn’t done anything but kiss and cuddle, and I wasn’t sure if it would be more intimate than that. But if you don’t want me to, or if it’s weird, or—“ he rambled, and was shut up with a quick kiss.

“You can touch them. It’s no more intimate than any of this. It’s supposed to feel nice.” She ran her hand through his bangs, brushing them to the side. 

He reached toward her head, but hesitated, “So, wait, you  _can_ feel them?”

“Yeah. No one’s ever touched them, uh, romantically before.” He started by combing his fingers through the hair around her right horn. Then, gently rubbed the base with his fingers. “Ooh...”

“What?” He continued to run his fingers over the rigid horn.

“N-nothing. It...it gives me shivers...like when you kiss my neck.” 

“Oh, well what if I...” Callum continued to gently touch the horn but brought his lips to just below her ear and nuzzled there as well. Rayla shuddered.

“Oh...Callum...” He brought a kiss to her temple, smiling, then went back to her neck.

He soon found himself pushed backward roughly, lips locked onto Rayla’s. It took no time at all for his brain to register the delicious but awkward connection between their bodies as Rayla straddled him, just above his hips. She scooted backward, increasing their contact as she kissed him fervently. It was Callum’s turn now to let out a soft sound. Rayla wiggled a little and giggled against his mouth when this elicited another louder moan. He ended their deep kiss breathlessly, but Rayla was not done. In between her short, staccato kisses, he said, “Mmmm...Rayla? I think...we should...stop before...we get too...excited.” 

She groaned, but she was grinning. Abruptly, she peeled herself off of him and collapsed on the grass next to him. “You’re probably right.” They both laid still in the warm grass, catching their breath.

Callum rolled over to his side to look at her, still half-clothed, and her pale skin practically shimmering in the bright sun. His goofy grin resurfaced. “Ok, big feelings time: That was so...nice. I feel...closer to you somehow. We already share so much but sharing our...bodies...just feels _right_ and so, so amazing.”

She returned his goofy grin, “I love you too, ya big sap.”


End file.
